Two Kirks, Battlestars, and a raving lunatic
by Rubber Lizard
Summary: When gods decide to destroy the continuity of time, starting with humanity, it is up to some renegade gods, humans of the 23rd century, and the beginners of modern humanity to preserve the original timeline. "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." – Bones-Hopefully able to update monthly. (WILL UPDATE SOON)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica. This is for fun. Now that all the boring stuff is over, let's see the fanficiton based on Star Trek (2009) and BSG (2003)! The events that unfold are also after "Star Trek, into Darkness**

**Prologue**

_A voice spoke out in an ethereal world, where things were, but weren't at the same time. This voice belonged to a god, one of many existing thanks to the sentient minds cropping up in every galaxy, universe, and parallel worlds._

_The room the speaker was in was grey, like anything else in their universe, the universe of legends, monsters, and gods. And the speaker was worried._

_THOR! Shouted the god. "Yes, Father?" Replied his son, and he scurried into the room. Thor did not look like what he was millennia ago. His armour was patched in places, and would have fallen off if those humans did not create those movies about him two centuries ago. _

_Of course, the speaker was Odin, Father of the gods. Or the Norse ones, at the very least. "I have grave news." "Father, you always have grave news." "Silence THOR! The situation I am speaking of is VERY different."_

_"How so, father," Asked Thor, swinging his blasted hammer back and forth. "The other gods have grown restless. Too many of us have died from not being believed in. I myself am growing old… and Osiris. He was a good god, but not many people believe in him anymore. Anyways, The other gods, especially Zeus, Athena, and the rest are planning to make all the races believe in us once more."_

_"What's so bad about that father? We'll be able to live like we're young again!" _

_"And cause all of the troubles we have done in the past? Our time is gone, Thor. What is the time now…The Twenty-Third Century?"_

_"Yes father, but can't we at least get…"_

_"No! I don't know how exactly the other gods will convince all of the species ever to exist to believe in us again, but I know what the eventual outcome will be. I've already seen their first draft, mindless corpses of humanoid beings corrupting other species with nano-technology. I believe that they are now calling themselves the Collective. I know their second draft, humanity._

_"What do you propose?"_

_"We should alter the past ourselves, and hope for the best. I have one human ship in particular in my mind…_

George Kirk sat strapped into his ship, the USS Kelvin, as he set a collision course with the unknown ship that could incapacitate a Federation star ship in minutes. Suddenly, as bits and pieces of the USS Kelvin flew off, a crying could be heard. It was his wife and child's sounds in their shuttle.

His wife told him that their child was a boy. George Kirk could not help but be overjoyed at becoming a father, even as his doom came close and closer.

"I love you." Kirk said, as the landing bay of his ship tore off. "I love you so mu…"

Suddenly, the death-like ship disappeared from the viewscreen. Kirk was speechless, but thought, "The damned ship must've warped out to avoid a direct collision." Kirk breathed out a sigh of relief, as debris enveloped his ship, covering it from outside view. His wife cried out in agony, thinking that he had already perished.

Before he could tell his wife otherwise, the transmitter connecting his voice to his wife's ended. A sudden tremor knocked him off his feet. Kirk looked around, confused, until he saw the gaping black hole in front of him.

The bridge was cracking in places, as the gravitational forces of the black hole slowly rendered the numerous support structures of the Kelvin useless. George Kirk could not think of a worse way to die, as a falling metal beam hit him behind his cranium, making him black out.

George Kirk woke up. He looked around, although his blurry vision didn't allow him to see his surroundings properly. Thinking that he was in the afterlife he rubbed his head, and groaned, "I thought the afterlife was supposed to be painless…"

After a few moments, he realized that he in the ruins of his ship. Miraculously, life support still functioned. Looking outside the viewscreen, Kirk saw that only the saucer section had survived, and the rest of the ship was in total ruins.

Sparks flew as Kirk walked around. How he had survived and why, he didn't care.

He tried opening the door to get out of the bridge by force, but it wouldn't budge. Of course. He doubted anything on the ship worked anymore. He just sat down on the captain's chair, put his face in his hands, and stayed still, contemplating his next move. Only for a while.

Kirk felt a vibration. He didn't notice it before, but now that he felt it, worry crept into his mind. "What's happening?" Suddenly, a violent tremor tore the top of the bridge off, knocking Kirk to the ground, and a blue sky thrust itself into his eyes.

"What the hell is happening!" Another violent jolt threw him out of the bridge, and Kirk could see for a moment, the decrepit piece of burnt out metal that was his ship, still bearing parts of its name, US_. K_LV N, plummeting into a bright sea.

Unfortunately, a tiny cargo vessel was in its way. It seemed that the cargo vessel hadn't noticed the giant falling piece of metal falling toward itself until it was too late, and Kirk could see figures jumping out of the vessel. A few moments later, parachutes bloomed over the sea.

A crazy idea took control of his mind, and George Kirk quickly adjusted his body into a dive, hitting one the parachutes, hearing surprised cries below. A few moments later, he felt cold water seeping into his clothes; Someone grabbed his body as he blacked out, again. Kirk only hoped his universal translator could work after a dip in a foreign sea.

(1 month after Star Trek. Into Darkness)

Booze and girls. Those were the thoughts that ran through Captain Jim Kirk's mind as the party music blared into his ears, confusing his senses. "_Ahh…_"He thought.

Suddenly, his surroundings fell around, as each molecule that made up the room tore each other apart. The molecules then joined together again, and to his horror, Kirk saw…

"JIM! WAKE UP ALREADY! DAMMIT, I'M A DOCTOR, NOT YOUR BABYSITTER!"

Kirk woke up. "Bones, is it necessary to scream in my…OW!" Bones had just 'stabbed' him with, well, a needle filled with some medical liquid. "STOP THAT!"

"Let's see, I see you sleeping like an idiot for because we were waiting for repairs, while the intercom from the station stated, ten minutes ago, that the repairs were finished! Just because the new refits from the recent pirate attacks took at least two hours to finish doesn't mean you can just plop down to your Captain's lounge and just drink every goddamn bottle of booze in sight! Spock had to lie to the station guy to save your face, and only after the entire bridge begged him to! So.."

"Alright Bones, I get it! I'll just get there right now. Sheesh…" Kirk got up, stretched, and sprinted toward the lift situated near his lounge. Bones followed, still rankled by Kirk's ineptitude.

As the lift dropped them off straight into the bridge, Kirk asked Bones, "Why were there refits again…"

Spock spoke up. "Captain, the refits were completed exactly thirteen minutes and thirty two seconds ago. I was forced to…"

"Yeah yeah. I get it. I was lazy and you had to save my ass. Let's just get the ship running now."

"Captain, you need to know that our ship can go faster than before, and we have increased shielding by 20%." Spock replied, nonplussed.

Kirk looked dumbfounded at Spock as he took his seat. "How the f.."

Uhura replied, "The refits that we received, Captain, were mostly based on the remnants of former Admiral Marcus's ship, the USS Vengeance. You already received a letter stating that fact."

"Is Scotty happy with the refits?" A voice blared behind Kirk, "Yes captain, as this time, I was allowed to look at whatever was inside of those bloody things!"

The new member of the ship, Carol Marcus, also stated, "I oversaw the refits myself, and the ship is ready to go, captain.

Kirk smiled sheepishly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Punch it, Sulu!" Sulu complied happily, and the Enterprise whisked itself away.

_"So, father, you wasted much of your remaining lifespan to whisk that Roman or Reman ship away from the Earth ship for what reason?" Asked Thor, at his father's bedstead._

_I knew, from Kronos, that saving that ship would lead to another timeline. As the other gods would change the past and present as well, I saw it necessary…_

_Alright father. Now, what should I do?_

_Keep guard, as I suspect many of the other gods, Zeus in particular have noticed my disturbance in the time. You should bring Loki, he is loyal to me, and get him to send a ship, I think the USS Enterprise, to the exact time where I sent the other ship, about 150,000 years ago…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

_"Did Loki laugh?" Sighed a bemused Odin, still ill in his bed._

_"Yes." "Well, let him have his fun. That little trickster… But he did his job. Now, we cannot intervene."_

_"Why father?" "The timeline dictates that we have to let humanity to fend for itself. That was one mistake we made back in the day. Take care of them and they will not evolve. Let them be, and progress happens. In any case, all gods must obey the laws of Time, that blasted thing. Only Kronos knows him best. Can you recite Time's law…"_

_"Yes." Said Thor, and spewed out a barrage of words._

**_Law One_**_: Be subservient to Time while he/she picks their nose. You are all gnats to me._

**_Law Two_**_: Never bother me, just ask Kronos, Quixilion, Aion, Geras, Gaea, Heh, Moros, Saturn, Tinia, Mario, Luigi, the entire My little Pony gang, (YOU), and all the other time gods I can't remember._

**Law Three**_: You may only change the recent past, up to ninety year's worth. Anything otherwise and I will have to eliminate you and your own timeline. It's okay if the change in ninety years changes another timeline otherwise, as long as that timeline exists already. Ask the above gods. I only do this for five billion Jell-O bites. They are ESSENTIAL._

**Law Four**_: I hate you all. Leave me ALONE! I like cookies. Cookies are good._

_"Should I go up to law fifty billion and six?" "No, I think Time's still adding to that list." _

Silence filled the grey, fog-like room.

Light slowly formed in the eyes of every crewmember aboard the Enterprise. Strangely, all of them were in the same positions they were in when they braced themselves for the terrors of the black hole.

Kirk was the first to speak in the bridge. "Where are we…And how did we survive?"

Spock replied, with his usual monotone, "I believe we are in the other side of a black hole. We are in the same situation in which my elder counterpart is in, so I would expect we are in some past or future of our timeline. As to how we survived, as our technology has not yet been adapted to survive in black holes…"

"Spock, I appreciate your scientific knowledge, but what is it I see across our viewscreen?"

Everyone whirled around to see a six-tipped star-like thing covering a vast expanse of space. Nobody could miss the unmistakable missile streaking towards them.

"Shields up!" Shouted Kirk. The shields were barely raised in time when the missile made contact with the Enterprise's hull. Unwelcome showers of sparks exploded in the bridge, and once could only imagine the chaos happening in the lower decks.

"Damage report," Coughed Kirk. "No major hull breach, but a section of Deck Twelve is being sealed off at the moment. Twelve crewmembers are dead in total." "Sulu, get us out of here, NOW!" "Captain, I would urge you to attempt to at least make some contact with this anomaly…"

Kirk whirled on Spock as Sulu, with a black eye from the missile impact, quickly steered the ship away from the hulking star of death. "I think firing a missile at us shows their message clearly, Spock. They want us to get the HELL out of here!"

_"What is that thing?" Asked a Number Eight. A nearby Gold Plated centurion tilted its head in her direction. The Eight dismissed the Centurion with a wave, and growled, "Well, the Colonials have had their days. First they enslave us. Now they TRY TO INVADE US SO BLATANTLY? Well, we are invading them now. Just blow that thing out of our space. Actually, let's try out our new back-door system. God will bless the Six that programmed this." "By your command."_

"…Captain, I would still highly advise you to try a communications line with them. They could just be paranoid. The species that just attacked us only had low-energy missiles, and only fired once."

Kirk sighed in despair. "Alright. Just one minute of communication. Sulu, ready the warp drives and phasers. We weren't ready a few moments ago, but I think we should deal some payback." "Shouldn't we also scan their life form.." "GO AHEAD!"

The Enterprise waited, as her attacker came closer and closer. Suddenly, a few yellow lights appeared at Spock's station.

Spock quickly ran over, and replied to the tense crew, "The other species are currently trying to hack into our systems. It seems they are attempting to override our systems, but the system they are using is primitive. The situation our computers are in is the same as if the Heartbleed bug of the 21'st century tried to find an opening in our systems. Completely futile."

_"Is our back-door system working?" Asked the Eight. "No," Droned the Centurion next to her. "They are attempting some communication with us." The Eight snorted in contempt. "Are the Colonials that stupid…Fire away."_

As the metallic star shaped ship came closer, tension grew in the bridge. Crewmembers stopped what they were doing, watching viewscreens situated across various parts of the ship.

Just as Spock confirmed that most of the alien vessel was filled with inorganic lifeforms, save for a few, more missiles streaked through space.

"Warp, Sulu, warp! We can't afford to lose anymore lives!" Kirk commanded. "Where, Captain?" "ANYWHERE!"

_"I sense high energy readings from the ship. It looks like the ship is trying to jump." "Idiots," said the Eight. "Nothing can save them now…"_

The Enterprise disappeared in a flash, leaving a sparkling blue trail that soon dissipated, pointing towards Colonial Space. The Eight was speechless.

_A Pantheon of gods was situated around in a Greek Omega position. As usual, they were arguing. Suddenly, a god at the center of the half-circle slammed a beautiful golden staff down into the misty floor. "SILENCE!" Roared Zeus._

_Hekate stood. "My lord, as we have feared, Odin has sent ships of the twenty-third century into our targeted past. We cannot touch his pawns now."_

_Ares stood. "I don't believe a word of it. That old Geezer of a god will go against his own kind? What kind of age do we live in, the …"_

_Whatever age Ares was trying to talk about was lost to Athena throwing her shield at his face. Ares's face crumpled in on itself, and slowly started to reform. No blood fell._

_"Athena, what are your ideas?" Asked Zeus._

_The goddess of wisdom and war furrowed her eyebrows. The Pantheon stood still. _

_"I believe what Odin has done is detrimental to our cause, but understandable. Our time is gone, yet who are we to give up the one instinct all sentient things possess? Our instinct to survive, however primitive, is still the one thing that…"_

_"What we ask for is a strategy to bring down Odin's plan. We cannot physically get to the past without Time, and that blasted creature will not help us."_

_"As we ourselves cannot go, in a physical form, shouldn't we go in another way?" "What do you mean?_

_"Oh think," smirked Athena. She was a wisdom goddess, but she was not about to give up her secrets. Not just yet. Time to let these monkeys think._

_"Athena…" "Oh. Alright. Why don't we possess those in the past? We are not breaking time's rules, as we travel by minds. We could use the Niddhog. It is loyal to us, with a shell of impenetrable metal. It's practically a sentient ship." _

_"Athena, do you remember the last time we possessed humans?" "Vividly. We temporarily forgot who we were and ended up marrying each other. This time, however, I remember a robotic race, easy to possess. How foolish we were back then, backing humanity when we should've supported the race so easily fooled into worshipping us…"_

_Hades stood. "As I remember, the blasted god called "God", to the robotic race broke Zeus's back, in one of our first battles. We could only sign an armistice, ENDING THE WAR, as soon as humanity found Earth 2.0. Do we really need to fight the same fight twice?"_

_"We shall not fail like last time. We cannot take control of our former forms, as that would, in effect, kill us. So, all in favour for our lives?" No god was unaccounted for._

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! The tension builds as gods pit against each other, with the Enterprise with no way back home. The genocide of humanity awaits, but what awaits the crew of the Enterprise? Wait for a billion years until the next update! (P.S. Can anybody correctly guess where "God" of the Cylons are? Also, what will the Colonials react to the sudden appearance of a Federation Starship?) CYA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello People! I will not be updating for quite a while, vacations and all. But I've just nearly got the next chapter finished, so don't worry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Here's a chappie to make you people happy)

Sector 12

"Hey clowny, how ya holdin up in there?" It was the hundredth time in which the idiotic captain of the prison ship George Kirk was in made fun of the uniform in which the captain had found him.

Soon after the wreck of the U.S.S. Kelvin sank under the waves of the unknown planet, George Kirk was gagged, blindfolded, and brought to a pirate warehouse. The ship that the wreck of the Kelvin hit was being chased by pirates, as it carried very expensive goods.

The pirates that caught up with them were not very kind to the crew. They shot all of the crewmembers, dumped their bodies into the sea, but not Kirk. The pirates found him and his uniform amusing, and toyed with him until the pirate's boss called for them.

Thankfully, Kirk hid his universal translator in a place where the pirates did not search for, but his excretory system remained painful for many days. The pirates, however, took everything else Kirk had on him, or his uniform, and gave him baggy clothes, eaten in many places.

Kirk had to thank his lucky stars that: A. His captors looked ridiculously human. B. His phaser pistol sank along with the Kelvin. Starfleet couldn't rip his ass to shreds, IF they ever found him.

What he couldn't thank for was the fact that he was basically the pet of all the pirates. They threw scraps of food stained with muck, but some careless pirates left their food trollies out where he could get them, and so he lived. Barely.

"I said, clowny, how are you holding up in there!" The repugnant captain roared. His cage was not exactly a hotel room either. Thankfully, there was no muck in the cage, as all four sides were made of iron bars. The cage hung in the air, and it was a favourite pastime of the pirate crew to taunt him while they had breaks.

"Fine." Kirk replied. "Well, ye ain't gonna be fine no more, cuz the Boss says to drop you off at the nearest station we can get. You're too much to feed, and…"

BOOM!

Red lights blared as the Captain of George Kirks torments landed face first into the floor. He quickly got up, and yelled to Kirk, "STAY THERE, SCRAWNY," and raced off.

Another vibration shook the ship, and cargo boxes piled near kirk fell. One box opened, and gracefully deposited a pistol into Kirk's box. Kirk could not believe his luck.

Another vibration, this one more powerful than the last, broke Kirk's cage open. Kirk scrambled out, and reached the box that contained the pistol. Sadly, there were no more guns left, as these pirates always feared a mutiny, but there was plenty of ammunition in the box.

George shoved the lead pieces down his baggy pockets, and hurridly shoved the bullets into the pistol, which was similar to the 21'st century pistols his father showed him how to use.

Legs buckling from days of constant disuse, Kirk hid in a few boxes, a pistol in hand, as more pirates ran into the room. He listened into their conversation.

"Damn Government! They somehow knew of our base! This is bull! I want to know which traitor told them about our base in sector 12, and why they sent a Battlestar to chase us down!" A voice shouted, inaudible to Kirk's ears. It was a question.

"Leroy, I don't care which Battlestar they sent, but looking at its obvious nameplate, it's the _Archeron_ or Archer or someth… SHIT! THE CLOWN ESCAPED!"

Another BOOM heaved the vessel, and dislodged multiple crates, which landed on, and crushed, the Captain to his last breath. Kirk shoved his body out of the crates. There were twelve pirates in the room. He recognized all of them, and knew that they made up the entirety of this blasted vessel's crew.

"Obviously, the captain is dead. I have a gun. Right now, we all want to survive, so someone JUMP THE FRAK AWAY FROM HERE ALREADY! Any objections?"

The pirates looked at each other, and realizing that none of them had any weapons, dashed away into their respective stations. Kirk smiled, and walked over to the nearest porthole, limping.

The Captain was right. A giant hulk of metal, looking like a morphed salamander, slowly crawled towards his prison, firing its guns. Its missiles were too precious to waste.

Suddenly, a giant something appeared just beside the massive Battlestar. The gigantic being that materialized out of nowhere stood right behind the Battlestar, which quickly turned around, and started firing its guns.

Only for a few seconds. Kirk could see in astonishment, the mighty Battlestar had stopped firing its weapons. Why? Was it an ally?

As the pirate cargo ship jumped away, Kirk could see the giant vessel destroy the Battlestar with only a few missiles. He wondered, "How?"

Another Kirk was thinking only one thing. His and his crew's luck was one of the most confusing and stressing anomalies ever in the universe. After running away from the giant star-like ship, some of the bridge crew asked Kirk why they didn't blow the thing away with photon torpedoes. After Spock gave his long explanation, the crew just gave up, and left the past in the past.

Now, what the crew worried most was, "What do we do now?" Spock sat in his chair, eyes closed, in deep meditation. Sulu's eyes were trained on the viewscreen making sure that the ship was not careening itself into a random sun. Uhura sat in her chair, vainly searching for any frequencies of languages recognizable in Starfleet. No luck so far. Her final declaration was that the species that attacked them used simple radios for communication, and that their dialect was close to ancient Greek.

Bones was stuck in Sickbay, taking care of the wounded, while his assistants covered the dead crewmembers. James Tiberius Kirk was almost begging for a miracle.

In all of Starfleet history, he did not think any ship was ever stranded in another universe, with no discernable form of Starfleet not far behind. Prime Spock told him of the times in which his crew traveled through time, but in their case there was always a way to get back home. They did not.

Kirk asked Sulu, in almost a desperate tone, "Sulu, direct the ship into the nearest space station you can find. Spock, help him find a space station that has lifeforms that resemble any species that Starfleet knows about."

Spock looked at him, expressionless. "Captain, our five year mission was to…"

Kirk looked at him. "I know what our mission is, Spock! But our mission always had us somehow coming back home with the news of discovering other species. What is the point if we don't have a route back home?"

"It is logical to think…" "Oh boy, here we go again…" Kirk groaned.

Sulu spoke. "Captain, I've found a space station, and it has none of the configurations of the ship that attacked us. It's around a whole system of planets, which, from my calculations, look a lot like Earth."

Spock went back to his station, and assuaged Kirk's fears. "The scans say that the entire planet is populated by, what I am surprised by, humans."

Kirk whirled around on Spock. "So, we could just be in another time of humanity. That's a relief. We could find the new Vulcan colony around here then…"

Spock was about to contradict Kirk, and to say that the system the planets were situated in did not resemble Earth's, when Sulu stated, "We are arriving in 3, 2, 1…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's note: In this story, I will say that the best FTL the colonials achieve will be close to Star Trek's Warp 5, just one warp under the Enterprise's maximum safe warp. 

Although the Colonials can appear at their destinations instantly, it doesn't make sense for the people of the past, with weapons technology closely related to battleships of the 21's century have a drive that can be better than the best technology offered by the future.

So, with those BSG flamers or Star Trek flamers (My friends who are both), let's just say that BSG FTL drives can appear instantly, but as long as Star trek goes at Warp 5, The Enterprise will arrive at the same point as a jumping Battlestar, albeit a few seconds later, if they jumped at the same time. If the Enterprise goes faster, well, no contest.

(Also, PLEASE REVIEW. I actually enjoy reviewers, and gets me the stamina to keep typing. Sorry for the long delay.)

"DRADIS contact!" Shouted an officer aboard the Battlestar Atlantia. Admiral Nagala turned around, and looked at the officer. "Configurations?"

The officer looked at Nagala, and, in a shaken tone, stated, "It matches no configurations known to the Colonial fleet. But guessing by its shape, it looks like a Cylon Basestar on top of some tubes. It's also going faster than anything I've ever seen!"

Silence filled the CIC. "And so the final battle with Cylons begins," whispered Nagala. Well, what's everyone waiting for? Action stations, Action stations! All alert vipers, launch!" And the entire Battlestar unsheathed its claws in the darkness of space.

**Meanwhile, in the Enterprise**

Kirk was a bit surprised at the sight he saw in the main viewport. He saw a massive, Wolverine-like ship with numerous battleship-like guns studded everywhere on its hide. And that it was launching ships akin to the fighters of the Twenty-first century.

Then, those fighters started firing. "Shields!" Kirk said unnecessarily. Sulu had got there first. Even then, the shields barely appeared on time to block the attack. "Spock, tell me that those weapons are not affecting us too much."

Outside, on the viewscreen, fireworks of red, orange, and pink exploded around the ship, beautiful but terrifying.

Spock looked at Kirk, and said, "Their weapons are Kinetic energy weapons. Our ship can take quite a volley of kinetic energy weapons, but there are limits. If we stay here, sooner or later they will damage the shields to a large extent."

Uhura, in her station, told Kirk, "I'm trying to contact them, but I don't know if they will respond." "Let's just get the heck out of here." One of the fighter craft, not even realizing his attacks was not working, suddenly rammed into the shields, exploding in a flash of light, rocking the ship."

"Sulu, get us to warp speed before we get a higher casualty count!" "Where to, captain?" Silence filled the bridge, as the other fighters were suddenly wary of the energy field that somehow blocked their attacks, and started firing at a distance.

Baseships suddenly appeared all around the area of the Enterprise, firing their weapons and missiles, toward both ships.

"ANYWHERE!" Shouted the entire bridge to Sulu, as sparks again flew. Sulu quickly typed in a coordinate, and the ship went to warp. A relieving sensation filled the crew as the ship soon arrived…

**(Freebie note: Watch watch?v=UObR_hm7HvI—(Originally by Rubberduck3h but taken down due to copyright. The video, a montage of all the battle scenes of Galactica, is awesome!))**

…right next to another Battlestar. One could even see the Greek-like name plate on its side, as it launched even more Vipers. "Shit." The entire bridge whispered as one, except for Spock. His ears went pale, instead.

**Scorpion Shipyards, Battlestar Pegasus.**

Alarms were blaring inside the CIC of the Pegasus, and the officers scrambled to get bearings of what happened. Captain Helena Cain stood up, having fallen from the sudden rumble that threw the ship when the unknown vessel came.

"Get us out of here!" she barked. "Disengaging from the station in thirty seconds max, captain." "We don't have thirty seconds to lose! Disengage or we're all going to get blown to pieces!"

The officer, non-plussed, maneuvered the ship to his captain's bidding. "Action stations! Launch all alert vipers!"

**USS Enterprise Bridge**

Everyone looked at Kirk, as a missile impacted on their shields, lowering the already damaged shields down to 10%. In his face, they only saw their reflection. Terror stretched to the limit. But enough was enough. "Red Alert! Arm phaser banks and photon torpedo launchers!" Spock, having hit his face bloody by the impact, did not say a word of peace.

Phaser fire ripped through the ranks of viper formations. The colonial vipers were ripped apart, as easily as a hot butter through a knife. But the return fire of vipers and the Battlestar combined ripped a hole through the weakened shields, and completely destroyed a section of deck Twelve.

"Evasive Actions, Sulu and Chekov!" The once gleaming starship, painted over by missile fire and debris, slowly moved, but didn't go to warp. The lost lives on Deck Twelve would be given justice.

The Enterprise raced its way through the inky blackness of space, putting its remaining shield powers at its port side, as it drew closer to the mother of its attackers.

Seven photon torpedoes were launched, but only one hit its mark. The rest were shot down by the hostiles. Vipers and Raptors swarmed over the Enterprise like locusts, and the Enterprise was forced to stop its pace and take out some of its aggressors.

"Sulu, target each and every one of them! Chekov, aim for their launchers, so they can't launch any more of their ships!

The nearby shipyard was nearly forgotten by the crew. However, more hulking Battlestars raced its way toward its sister ship, firing even more salvos onto the Enterprise.

"Sir, we've got 174 incoming nuclear missiles. If one of them hits us, we're goners! We need to warp!" Said an officer on the right. Bones came up out of the chute into the bridge.

"Jim, what the blazes is going on? I now have at least forty people in Sickbay!" He was about to say more, when Bones saw the viewscreen. "Oh shit. That's why."

"Warp speed, Sulu, now! Far away from anywhere here!" Just before the ship whisked itself to safety, a Raptor, its pilots desperate for some glory, rammed into the Enterprise's unprotected landingbay.

Luckily, only two people were in the landing bay at the time, and were able to activate the airlock before they suffocated to death. Just before the pilots died, one of them stuck and activated a tracking device on a wall in the landing bay. Just as he was ordered to do by Cain.

Twenty minutes later, after figuring out where their prey was, the Pegasus jumped to its beacon's location. Just as the other ships were about to follow the Pegasus, Basestars started appearing. And death fell upon each and every one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Month later**

Nobody in the bridge slept for the past month in the Enterprise. There were reserve crews filling out the jobs of weary crewmates, but their respite only lasted for about an hour. Always, a hulking mass of a Battlestar kept on appearing beside them, firing weapons into their hull.

The crew knew that there was a tracker on board, most likely where the Raptor had rammed into their landing bay. However, they needed more time than just an hour to locate and remove the tracker, more than what their pursuers would allow.

Shields fell half a month ago. The hapless shields, already severely damaged by earlier encounters, fell completely by a nuclear missile and never rose again.

Phasers still worked, thankfully, but the crew couldn't allow any chances for the Pegasus to inflict more damage unto them with their shields down. Scotty would've been crying in the ship's state, but he was lying in Sickbay, in a coma.

Not only was the Pegausus tracking them, but so were the BaseStars. At least the Basestars were at a range, and so the Enterprise could afford to defend itself with phasers and one working photon torpedo missile tube.

The situation was bleak, and even Spock had to admit that.

**On Board a Resurrection Ship(During Kobol's Last Gleaming) (Spoiler alert)**

An Eight woke up sputtering, with other Models helping her out. "Did your waiting game plan work against the Galactica?" Other Eights also woke up sputtering, with a confused look on their faces. Apparently giant cylindrical objects did not like to be touched.

"No, thanks to a damn drawback in your designs!" Snarled the Eight. Then, in a closed whisper, spoke, "Is it just me, or did Hestia, Apollo, Athena, and Zeus forget who they were?"

"Probably." Replied Ares, controlling the body of a One. "I don't know where Hermes, Poseidon, Demeter, Artemis, and Hephaestus are, but I do know that Aphrodite is on, what do they call it, a Resurrection ship, and Hephaestus is still on the Niddhog."

"Any idea where the rest of them went?" "None, my dear Aphrodite." They just sat there, as other models began handing out clothes to each and every one of them.

**On Board a pirate ship Commanded by George Kirk**

On the other hand, another Kirk was having a better time than his son. They jumped near a very nice and hospitable planet, just a few light years away from the Red Line, and were filling their stocks with food and water.

The Crew quite liked to not be called, "Lazy scumbags," every time they did their job well, and to be called worse when they didn't do their jobs well. This captain was better than their old one, and didn't hesitate to follow his orders, which did not include a chance of death. Usually.

One time, the crew brought forth to Kirk, on one of their mining expeditions, a strange pink crystal that was not on their list of sellable goods, or even on the banned ones. As Kirk looked at the crystal on the rusted metal steps of the box-like ship, wind whistling through the nearby grass, the word _dilithium, Federation, _and _family_ went through his head.

He raised his communicator with the rest of the crew, and gave an order. They were to find as many pink crystals as possible from the site near where some of their group found one. They were to contact Group E, near the plains in which they landed.

As his crewmates, his former tormentors, set to work, the only thing Kirk could think of was, "_If I can go back home, Damn the Prime Directive. This is a life or death situation, and I am not going to allow more lives to die in my watch."_

The same words didn't form inside the head of his son. "Spock," he said. "Is the timer near the hour? The Engineering crew says they need twenty minutes, lest they have to re-do everything again, if we warp."

"Captain." Spock replied. His face wasn't bloody anymore, Uhura saw to that, but he still had a large black bruise on the side of his head. "Only Fifteen minutes before they arrive."

"DAMMIT!" The entire bridge was silent, as the man they knew as their captain, usually so unbearably ass-like, broke down. They knew he tried to hide it so that the rest of the crew did not need to feel worse, but the stress of War on an unknown front had finally gotten to the Captain.

Uhura rose. "Captain, I believe you really need to take a rest. The rest of us have rested, in the past month, for at least three hours, but you've only rested for two."

Kirk raised his head, blood dripping down his nose. He had accidentally hit himself as he thrust his head into his hands. He was about to reply, when Uhura said in a forceful tone, "Captain. If you are going to function as our captain in this time, you need rest. Now. We all want to act as our own doctors, and sometimes go further than our bodies can allow, but get it through your thick head, pardon my language, that people on board this ship need you to rest! Even Spock has slept, or as he called, meditated for five hours after not sleeping for a week!"

The bridge was silent. Spock stated, "Five minutes until estimated hostile arrival." Kirk looked at him, then nodded. He rose from his chair, and beckoned Spock to sit, as he sent for his replacement. As Kirk entered the chute to his quarters, he turned around at the bridge. "This is practically mutiny, you know. But… thanks." And he was down.

Of course, he didn't go to his quarters. Kirk never listened to other people's orders. He instead went into sickbay, while he saw crewmembers with bagged eyes lurching themselves to their various duties. As he entered sickbay, he saw Mccoy.

"How's Scotty?" "Not too bad." Replied Mccoy. "What do you mean, not too bad? He was found near the landing bays, in Engineering, with his left arm fractured, and in a coma from a fallen beam!"

"I know Jim. He's alive, that's all I know. But I don't think that we can revive him from this state. He's…a vegetable.

Kirk just looked at him. "What? Bones, did you lose your mind? This is a human being, not a tasteless extract of nature!" "Jim, being a vegetable is a medical term. It's when a human being is still alive, but cannot move, speak, or do anything, really. His brain went through serious trauma. If only we had Khan's blood again…But it's top secret 'government stuff', as they said."

Kirk sat in silence, but then he said, "Couldn't you use my blood? It may still have traces…" Bones looked at him condescendingly. "I'll try, but don't expect anything."

Then, for the first time in Kirk's life, he willingly allowed Bones to put a needle inside his arm, extracting his blood in the hopes of saving Scotty. Jim left the sickbay, then entered his quarters to sleep.

Alright, not exactly action-packed, but I'm currently in a bit of a crisis. A Lack of ideas! I will add the crew of the Galactica into more speech lines, soon enough, don't worry. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Update news: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School and the cold haven't been helping. Each chapter will try to cling closely to each episode of BSG.**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Cylons coming at One o'clock. Thoughts like these ran through Adama's head on Galactica. It was weeks after the destruction of the Colonies, and painfully close to Boomer's shooting. By the gods, his healed abdomen still ached from the wound.

He couldn't believe it. The one he thought as if she were his daughter.

Commander Adama was in his room, contemplating what to do next. Every tick of the clock sent invisible waves of confusion into his body. Tick…Tock….

**(Ten hours later, in the CIC…)**

"DRADIS Contact!" The dreaded words filled the room of the CIC. Everyone tensed up, and Duella gave the rest of the fleet the coordinates for the next jump. "Action stations, Red Alert. Is it a Cylon basestar, Mr. Gaeta?"

"Unknown sir. I'm tryi… Colonial markings, sir. It's the Pegasus."

**(7 Hours later)**

Spirits and hopes were high within the Galactica, as the new Blackbird was built, and another Battlestar in their ranks. Kara Thrace was grinning in the cockpit of her viper, as survival seemed not only possible, but within their grasp.

She was just doing another patrol around the fleet, with a few nuggets gradually gaining the grasp of flying their own birds. Suddenly, her communications device crackled. "Starbuck, report to the CIC now."

"Why? It's all good here, except for the few nuggets crashing into each other." "Commander Cain and Adama are discussing battle plans."

The two commanders were bent over star maps, pushing little ship models across. As Starbuck walked in, Commander Cain said to Adama,"…and there, we may be able to identify this." "Why is this ship so important?"

"What's important?" Commander Cain looked up, stood straight, and gave a cold smile. "The importance of our species' very survival." "Aren't we doing that at the moment?"

The air around the CIC dropped by ten degrees. Commander Cain looked at Starbuck, calculatingly, and went back down to the map. "As I was saying, we know some of the Cylons are hiding out in this system. We can hit them, but our scouts have noticed this particular ship."

A grainy picture of a triangular, box-like ship with exposed ribs was shown. "We don't know what it is. But remember, the Cylons are machines. They don't build things just for decoration. We need to know. The fleet should devote quite a large amount of attention to this, as none of these types of ships appeared during the attack."

Cain looked at Adama, Starbuck, and her CAG. "It could be a weapons factory, bomb, or anything. We need to get a closer and better look, then destroy it."

Starbuck shrugged. "I honestly don't see why you needed me to…" Cain smiled again. "Yes. We don't need your assistance at the moment. Go back to your regular duties, where your competence belongs. Report back to flight deck within twenty minutes."

The two women stood there. In the end, Starbuck left the CIC, and Adama turned to Cain. "That was not necessary on my ship." "Really. The survival of the human species is at its lowest, captain. Discipline is needed for its survival, and I will not allow incompetent, insubordinate officers to run around the ship, acting as if they are the gods."

"She is the best shot in the fleet, follows most orders, and has saved the fleet along with everybody else." "Fine then. I will, however, have one of my pilots to train her to follow superior officer's orders." "Not on my ship."

Nobody moved in the CIC, and the only sound made was by the DRADIS. "Let's talk about this later, shall we?" She moved a second photograph, this time much clearer. "What is this?" Adama asked.

"Something that led the attacks on the colonies. I believe, along with my crew, that it led the Cylon attacks, acting as the symbolic harbinger of death among the colonies, as multiple basestars appeared soon after the ship arrived."

"Why does this image show the ship in such disrepair? It looks like it would fall apart at any moment." Cain smiled. "When it tried to destroy us, our ship was offline, fuelling. I called for action stations, as the ship highly resembles the old basestars, just a little more refined. We quickly disconnected, and started firing. We placed a tracker there as well, and we have been tracking it quite a while, firing when we can."

"How is it a threat to our ships, if the Pegasus can damage it quite badly?" "It jumps within seconds, whereas our ships need minutes or hours to properly calculate jumps. The technology used upon us were beyond anything I've ever seen. We can use its technology for ourselves."

Adama would've said something, when Gaeta suddenly spoke. "DRADIS. Unknown ship." Starbuck's voice crackled through. "What the frack is this? It looks like a piece of junk, with an old cylon basestar with tubes!"

Action stations could be heard throughout the ship.

**(USS Enterprise, Bridge)**

Carol Marcus walked down the corridors of the Enterprise, avoiding hallways blocked by airlocks. She looked down on her PADD, studying the problem with the tracker.

She'd talked with the rest of the surviving engineers, and they all agreed that none of them had the time in which they could safely remove the tracker. The crew would need to destroy the entirety of the hanger bay if they wanted to be free of the nightmare of their lives.

This idea seemed to be their only option. The only problem was dealing with the engineers vowing to fix the problem, especially since Scotty's accident. Ensign Marcus suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up, and saw Uhura.

Uhura seemed as surprised as Carol. "Are you going back to your quarters, Uhura? You have deeper bags under your eyes than mine." "Yes. It's just… the shuttlebay. I don't know what exactly is going on in there…And its killing me!"

A sudden uncomfortable feeling stole through Carol Marcus' gut. Uhura started to walk away, when she blurted, "We need to destroy the shuttlebay to do anything."

"What?" Uhura turned around, and looked at her straight in the eye. "That would be dangerously close to Engineering. The explosion could destroy the ship, breaching the warp core, and kill us all."

"It's better than slowly dying off, one by one. We could use one of those homemade dynamites, we could use the replicators for those." Uhura looked at the ground, thinking. She suddenly looked up. "I'll notify the engineers. Its time to get rid of our Sword of Damocles.

(5 Hours Later)

Kirk woke up in his cabin. He felt a sudden tremor, and decided to check for the source. He disregarded the alcohol stashed in the bar area, and hurried up to the bridge with his stained uniform. The dry cleaning was down for a few hours.

As his transporter went up, Jim Kirk felt refreshed for the first time in a while. As he stepped into the bridge, Spock spoke. "The entire landing bay has been demolished, Captain."

Kirk looked at him. "Spock, did you drink….What am I saying, Vulcuns don't drink alcohol."

Spock looked at him again. "Captain, there is a certain Vulcan alcohol that I do sometimes…" "Okay, whatever. Why is the landing bay demolished?"

Uhura stood, with a grin on her face. "Ensign Marcus had the brilliant idea to save the engineering crew and us time. We can easily rebuild the landing bay and make our own repairs with the space suits we have. Now, we don't have the Battlestar to chase us."

Another crewmember spoke up. "Acting Captain Spock, shouldn't we warp now, so that the Battlestar doesn't track us in this location?" Kirk looked at him, and the crewmember was about to redirect his words.

Kirk cut him off. "Yes, let's warp."

(In Engineering)

Carol Marcus could see the two shuttles they saved from the hanger bay before setting off the explosives. She'd already asked to be launched as soon as possible on the shuttle, as to assess the damage done to the ship in its entirety. The order to brace for warp had already been heard throughout the ship, and so the engineers hurriedly readied the hatch for the shuttle.

Five minutes later, Ensign Marcus launched her shuttlecraft into space, steering the agile craft right into a solid mass of metal. Alarms blared, and screams could not be heard in the vacuum of space.

(This chapter may be a little crummy, but hopefully next chapter will be much better. We can hope! (So say we All!))

Next update: Within 30 days..(Rubberduck3h is back up! Here is the original link: watch?v=nwkYaxkDO3c)

P.S. Review some constructive criticism if you will! THX :)


End file.
